My New Pandora
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: It starts after Kratos 'killed himself' in GOW3, and I wondered at that, if you've ever read of Achilles, you know what the river Styx does. If not, it makes you immortal! So logically, since Kratos has been in that river repeatedly, he should be immortal and he is! Kratos must live on and wait for love to come his way and it will, by the name of Medeia, in the 21rst century
1. Chapter 0- Immortal, but Dead

**The New Pandora**

**AN: Hewro guys! I'm a super God of War fan, and I noticed there's not many fanfics of it out there, and I decided to change that. If you're a fan of the GOW trilogy- soon to be saga- then you know of GOW3 and no, this is no pedophile-ness at all. The Pandora character is seen as 18-19, so she's legal, as well as the fact that I made sure that the father-daughter relationship from the game has no effect here; it's a grown kind of love relationship. With that said, read on, and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 0: IMMORTAL, BUT STILL DEAD**

"_You…disappoint me, Spartan." Athena's ghostly face showed blank hatred, and Kratos could only grunt at her. He did feel pain after all, and at the moment, the pain was too great to speak words. Athena pulled the Blade of Olympus from his body and released his head, floating away as Kratos fell to his side. His vision blurred and he coughed, the gaping hole in him was clean, as though nothing was there. If you looked from above, you could the ground Kratos lay through the wound he gave himself. Kratos looked at the cliff, he may be a soldier of land, but he secretly loved the sea, and that was where he always wanted to die. Using the last of his demi-god strength that he thought would've been gone already, Kratos pulled himself to the edge, and then pushed off. He didn't fall straight; he flipped over and over before belly-flopping onto the sea. The sting of saltwater rushing though his insides were for once too much to bear, and Kratos closed his eyes. He could've drowned like that, passed out in the sea. But, he had Poseidon's trident, so he could breathe under the water. Kratos figured this meant that he was dead, it was all over now and his painful life-long quest of revenge was over. _

_Sadly for him. It was never that easy. Kratos awoke on the tip of what was once a very huge mountain. His arm was slung over the rock tip, keeping him from continuing down the current. He looked down; the gaping, see-through hole in his gut was still there, though the bleeding had stopped. Gray-brown eyes cloaked in confusion looked around. How was this happening? In the distance he saw what looked to be a giant clam shell chariot, driven by the naiads. He squinted to see who controlled the water-made daughters of Poseidon and saw it was Aphrodite. That's right. She was still alive, she had done nothing against him and Kratos even got a good rut from her, so he held no grudge against the goddess. Aphrodite came to a stop in front of him and she squatted. "Kratos, oh my dear Kratos…what a mess you've gotten into. This was rather foolish, no? Seeing as how you can never truly die as it is. Does the power of the river Styx mean nothing to you?" she asked. Kratos furrowed his brow, having no idea what she was talking about. "Kratos, you've heard of Achilles, yes? How he was dipped in the river Styx and his body gained immortality- except his ankle?" Kratos didn't answer, but it was clear he knew, and was slowly putting the pieces together. "Well, Kratos. You have done the same, the river you constantly swam in during your time in the underworld, not to mention when Zeus and Gaia chucked you down Mount Olympus and you landed in the water. That water- that river, was the Styx."_

_Kratos wanted to rip off his beard. How could he not have thought of that! Now he looked like a fool, a deep wound in him, his pathetic looking self-clinging to a mountain tip in the sea. "So I'm doomed to just live here in torment, watching the ruins of the world forever?" he asked the goddess. Aphrodite smiled. "That is where I come in, Kratos. Seeing as how you did such a good job earning my favor in my chambers, I shall help you. Do you know of 'reincarnation' Kratos? No? Well, it's something very important people- who have earned such a gift- go through. You aren't one of those people, sadly. But, Pandora and Lysandra were, along with Calliope. They, in due time, will find a new vessel to hold their spirits, and you, lucky Spartan, get to wait for when they do. You'll be stuck in this limbo like form, visible only to the reincarnations of these people, and if you earn it, you will come back to life in the glory you once had. The ashes of your sin will no longer stick to you, once you revive, and you will have a second chance. The process takes many years though, but in the end it will be worth the wait." Kratos stared at Aphrodite. "You speak the truth, woman?" he grunted. Aphrodite smiled and nodded. "After the __**favor**__ I owe you, this will repay it. For the moment, I will heal this gaping hole you placed in yourself. I would do no good to have your future salvation see you with a giant, see-through wound." And with that, Kratos grunted and hissed as his torso was forced back together, muscle, organs, blood, tissues, things like that all replaced and toned like they used to be. And finally, the new scar, overpowering Zeus' stab wound, took place over his abs. _

"_What's done is done; now all you must do is wait. Sleep, Kratos. When you awaken, things will be much, much different." Aphrodite kissed Kratos, and when she parted, the Spartan was asleep once again, arms latched around the mountain tip. "Now, to find Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, and Dionysus. It will take much, seeing as there are only two men to reproduce with, but we will make do."_

* * *

**HELLO ALL! I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN! HAD A LOOOOT OF SCHOOLWORK AND TRUST ME, IT WASN'T EASY MANAGING MY TIME WITH JUST SCHOOL LIFE! There was no way I could update. But never fear, for those updates will be coming soon enough! Hope you like my first real attempt at a GOW story! If you're simply a newcomer and also donno what GOW is, use this link, and go on youtube to watch the gameplay and you'll be up to par in no time!**

**About the saga itself: wiki/God_of_War_(series)**

**Youtube links:**

**1) GOW 1: watch?v=rI5z93eTuKw**

**2) GOW 2: watch?v=lLXPyCQYco0**

**3) GOW Ghost of Sparta: watch?v=75877TycusU**

**4) GOW Chains of Olympus: watch?v=Baq8OT1Intg**

**5) GOW 3: watch?v=aOqi1AZemtA**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**

**~Kagome**


	2. Chapter 1- Passing of Time

**The New Pandora**

**CHAPTER 1: As Time Passes By**

* * *

As Kratos slept, he had the weirdest dream. It felt as though he was just there, watching from afar as everything around him changed. He saw at first only the chaos, the wreckage of the world. Then he saw the world slowly rearrange itself. It took time, much of it, as he had caused quite the damage. Whoever had decided to start fixing the world had a lot of work to do. Soon enough the world looked normal…there weren't any people, but the animals were coming back to life and the ecosystem rebuilt itself. There had to be the work of a god of some sort, maybe even more than one. Kratos was certain of that. Then he saw that his reasoning was true, nymphs and naiads were fluttering about and soon so were figures of men. It was as though he was re-watching the history of the Greek gods and Titans Kratos had overcome, but in the bodies of different people. _**Reincarnation…that's who these people are…reincarnates of the Gods…**_. Kratos thought in his dream like state. It made him a little angry. He went through some much trouble, so much effort and pain and traumatic experiences to kill the original Gods only to watch them live on as someone else. In a way he still got his revenge, even if in the end the Gods somehow were able to spring back from death just as he had.

Then he watched as the world moved on from this primitive state into a newer one. It took him longer to understand how people began to wear different clothes and speak new languages…become a new kind of people all over. Some went south and got darker, some went north and got brighter, east and they became…a completely different person entirely, a new language, new history, new gods. The same for those who went further west past the gate to the underworld, they developed a new language, a new color, and new history, and a new god. Eventually Kratos understood, and then he waited more for the next phase, which came and went. New technology, more dividing of people to create new histories and languages and religions…the Greek gods soon dissipated into newer gods. They were different, but Kratos could still see the remnants of the originals. The Titans didn't last as long and soon they were just an idea, a myth- as the new people began calling it- and then so did he. Kratos's story was passed around Greece and other countries, but eventually faded like the Titans…the next phase of people came around. These- and many others- Kratos didn't pay attention to, unless he heard or saw something completely new and had to watch to learn of it. He just sat there, waiting and watching and learning many things while listening for something that would make him see a flash of his wife and child or Pandora herself. But he found none.

Kratos was begging to question if Aphrodite was indeed telling the truth about her favor to him, and soon became angry. But in the nick of time she arrived, looking much different. She wore some type of skin-tight upper-dress and a short half-toga and weird sandals that covered her toes and ended in a long stick. "Ah Kratos, your waiting has ended, in a way." She greeted. The Spartan was confused. He was asleep this whole time! This was just a bizarre and insanely long dream, what was she talking about? Aphrodite laughed. "Kratos, you woke millennia ago, you were just dormant, watching from a spaced-out perspective. The year is now 1995, and your salvation is going to be born. Many things have progressed, as you have witnessed. Go Spartan; watch the first breath and cry of her." She said, and Kratos felt himself become suddenly very aware of the world, his surroundings. Everything was so much different, this was a whole new Greece, and finally, it was time.

Kratos stood on his feet and ran, instinctively knowing how to get to healer's palace…though really it was called a hospital. When he ran right through the door, not harming it at all, Aphrodite guided him to the right room and they watched from a window as she was born. Kratos instantly knew that the baby girl with small tufts of matted dark brown hair covered in blood was who he had waited for. Her first cry, her first breath reminded him exactly of Calliope's birth, and he wished to hold the babe terribly, but not yet. The baby opened her eyes and didn't look at her parents or the midwives that held and cleansed her. Instead, those intense green-blue eyes looked straight at the window, straight into the gray-brown eyes of Kratos. Both eyes stared in a way that spoke of instinctual remembrance. Then she cried more and was moved away. Kratos blinked and turned to stare wide-eyed at Aphrodite, who smiled and caressed his head. "For now, Kratos, you will be her guardian spirit; until she is old enough to see you, then it will all begin. Live happy and prosperous once again, Kratos. And expect surprises, the fates were never that easy on you, and even I cannot break that string of luck you have."

Kratos wanted to ask more, but the goddess was already gone. He walked inside the birthing room, watching from afar and beyond as the baby was prepared for her new life. He couldn't wait for her naming.

* * *

**FINALLY! I GOT THIS CHAPPIE DONE! You all had no idea how awkward it was for me to put this together, I can't do a major time chappie worth shit. But, I hoped you liked, new chappie will come out soon. Then we can see how epic this story really will be! Don't forget to review and thanks to these people for reading and supporting this story: **

**Lillykins (hoped I spelt that right)**

**SpaztasticSarah654**

**REALLY APPRECIATE IT GIRLS! Hopefully more readers will come! **

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPPIE !**

**~Kagome**


	3. Chapter 2- Early Years part 1

**My New Pandora**

**CHAPTER 2: The Early Years part 1**

**An) I lied about the father/daughter love...the romance will grow in sections, from fatherly, to budding infatutation, to grown up love. I know it seems weird, but I'll make it work, don't worry. Also, for Medeia's age, it will also go in stages, the real, grown grown love will be in the middle of her 18 year-old-ness, almost 19 in a way, but the infatuation maturation process will be during her age progression from 17 to 18. Any questions can be asked in your review, and I shall answer! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kratos waited outside the birthing room until he heard a new round of crying to his left. It sounded like the little girl, so he followed it and reached a viewing room filled with new born babies, both boy and girl. Most were asleep, except the crying baby girl that was just placed in front of him. The nurse looked confused, as the child was quiet and tame when in the other room and in her arms. The moment she was set down she was ablaze with noise. Kratos watched as she tried everything to quiet her, and nothing worked. "Shh now, you're the weirdest little child born in Sparta since myth times, shh." The nurse cooed. Kratos tilted his head; he always thought he died in the remnants of Olympia…not Sparta…his destroyed home. But then again, maybe he had returned to Sparta during his dormant state and never knew until now. The child continued to cry, even became louder, starting to arouse the other newborns, and the nurse started to panic. "Oh geeze, come on…, quiet now. I bet you'll even revive the marked one with that crying…now that would be something." She muttered. Kratos blinked. His legacy was still passed around? Well…this was Sparta…his home, where he made his first impact in the world. It would make sense that if anything of him existed, it would be here.

The babe actually began to quiet more, but she was still fitful and irritant. Kratos found himself walking through the viewing window- a trick he could get used to, just walking through objects instead of breaking through them- and hovered next to the make-shift crib near the nurse the baby opened her eyes again and locked her eyes on him, quieting and reaching for him. The nurse looked and saw nothing, but was happy for the sudden cooperation of the child. Kratos kneeled and tried to lift the child, but his hands slipped right through. The child's lip stuck out and wiggled as though ready to cry again and both the Kratos and the nurse made shushing sounds. The nurse picked the girl up and lightly rocked her back and forth. "I wonder if you're a story-type child. I could tell the myth of the marked one, that seemed to calm you slightly before. The baby stared in rapt attention, her eyes showing a gleam in them that read of a foreign eagerness to listen and learn. The nurse noticed this and titled her head. "You are indeed a strange one." She whispered to herself before preparing to begin the myth. Just as she began with the first syllable, another nurse came. "The parents are ready to name her. Come on Adelpha, you know the procedure." He called. Adelpha nodded and looked down at the baby. "I guess that story will have to be told by one of your lucky parents. I hope they do, it is a great story to know of, even if it is one of the less known ones." The baby gurgled and sniffed.

Adelpha laughed, wrapping the baby girl in a pink bundle and carrying it back to room, Kratos following. Adelpha presented the baby to her mother, who held her to her naked breast. Seeing the opportunity, the baby attached her mouth and began to hungrily suck, looking deep into the blue eyes of her new mother. The she flicked them to the green eyes of her father, and then returned to stare at the window, searching for another set of eyes before finding them next to her father. She stared at them the longest, and Kratos help her intense gaze before the baby released her mother's breast and squirmed in his direction. The mother blinked and shifted her hold, holding a little tighter to restrain the squirming. "You're a strong little girl. We were planning to name you Kallisto, but I've believe I've come up with a better one." She whispered it to her husband, who nodded. Kratos leaned forward some, eager to hear the name of the girl. The baby looked back at the mother with her perceptive eyes that again spoke of the eagerness, of the cunning beyond what a babe should be able to show. "The fates have something special in store for you, my dear daughter. You've proven it by the deepness of your eyes. Your name is Medeia. Medeia Lysandra Nasso." Kratos sighed, how convenient, his last name used to be Nasso. But then he had changed it, to Lysandra's…to show just how much he would do for her.

The newly named baby seemed to accept her identity, and closed her eyes to sleep. She was taken by the nurses, who then did the usual procedures to ensure her health. The parents slept as well, and Kratos decided to wait nearby the room Medeia was in, he would always be close to her…always.  
**3 years later**

"**I don't wanna go to 'merica! All my fwends will forget me!" A toddler-sized Medeia wailed, sitting cross-legged in her room, or what used to be her room. Now it was stripped clean and filled with boxes labeled in sharpie. Her mother was squatting in front of her, twirling Medeia's short bangs with her slender fingers. "You'll make new ones in America, and if you keep in touch by phone and letter, no one here will forget you." She repelled. Medeia still held fast, biting her small lip. "I don't know English well, I'll be made fun of!" she rebelled again. Behind her stood Kratos, watching the scene with a small smile on his face. Next to him stood Mercury, the newer version of Hermes, one Kratos found more bearable to be around. "She is indeed cunning; finding a number of ways to deter what is bound to happen. But she will learn- otherwise Juno would never have sent me here to watch the family as they transfer to America. How will you fare, Kratos?" he asked, turning to the Spartan. Kratos shrugged. "I will do what I've always done. Watch over Medeia…it will take time to learn of America's ways, but then again, it would take anyone a few weeks to fully get the hang of a new place, after so long. But yes, the child has always had a knack to be both stubborn and cunning." He answered. In the living world, Medeia's mother again found another counter. "Why do you think we all learned English on Rosetta stone a month ago? We have to leave, or else something bad could happen. We're not safe in this part of Sparta right now…and there are no affordable places in Greece. It won't be so bad, living with your favorite cousins in Davenport, right?" she cooed. **

**Medeia's lip wiggled again, showing she was getting ready to cry, but weakly nodded. "Ok, but only because I'll be with Aison and Damon." Her father smiled. "Don't forget the new baby girl coming a week from your birthday. You remember the day right?" he asked. Medeia nodded. "June 15, and mine is June 22! I still get to name her, right?" her father nodded, picking her up. "Your uncle promised, and family never breaks a promise. Now, let's you get dressed and brush your teeth while your mother and I put your things in the U-Haul." He ordered, setting Medeia down. She thumped her little fist over her heart and gave a rigid head nod. "Yes, father!" and then ran to the bathroom. Kratos laughed and Hermes snickered before teleporting somewhere. Kratos hovered to the bathroom, his figure appearing the mirror. Medeia saw this and turned, her eyes meeting where she figured the eyes would be on the mirror-person. "You'll come with me, right? Even if I'm going really far this time? You've always come with me, I can tell." She asked. Kratos nodded, and Medeia watched the mirror to see the head part of her figure move up and down. She smiled, foamy toothpaste starting to dribble down her chin. "Thanks! I knew you'd say yes!" Kratos nodded again and went near the door, disappearing from view. **

**He listened as Medeia spit, gargled both water and mouth-wash and then wash her face. Then she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a summer dress from a random bag of clothes. Then she found some under shorts and flats and pulled them on, throwing her onesie into the same bag for later. Her mother, finished with her set of Medeia's boxes, returned into the room. "Oh good, you're finished. Everything's ready, time to go." She announced. Medeia shook her head. "Not yet!" Her mother's face dropped. "Medeia…you know this can't be helped, we can't stay in Sparta…it won't be safe for your little brother and sister." She said a slightly ordering tone in her voice. Medeia shuffled to a small hole in the corner of the room, and reached into it. "I know mama, I just wanted to get this," Medeia pulled out a small wooden flute, blowing the dust out of it. "He gave it to me, I can't leave it." She finished. Her mother smiled softly and nodded. "Come on now, we've wasted enough time, you know how your father is with time." Just then, her father's voice called out, "Rhea, come on! Is Medeia being rebellious again?" Rhea turned her head, Medeia shuffling with more speed out of the room and outside the front door. Rhea followed after. "Not at all, dear Kyros. She was just getting a little treasure." Kyros nodded and got into the driver's seat of the van that tugged a large portable container, revving up the engine. Rhea helped Medeia into her car seat before getting into the passenger's seat. **

**As the family fastened their seatbelts, Mercury appeared, sitting on the portable container. Kratos floated near him. "I know you want to follow, so grab my shoulder, it will fasten you to me and thus the car." He instructed. Kratos nodded and did as asked, and felt himself become sealed to the top, and as the car drove, both he and Medeia looked back at their home, their last moment in Sparta.**

* * *

**YES...I CHANGED THE NAME OF MY FEMALE MAIN CHARACTER...I JUST FELT LIKE IT WOULD SUIT HER BETTER...SO SUE ME! Lol, anyway, hope you liked this chappie! And thanks to the readers! The popularity is slowly raising! WHOO!**

**REVIEW PWEASE! THANKS! **

**~Kagome**


	4. Voyage to America 2-3 Transition chappie

**My New Pandora**

**CHAPTER 2.5: The Voyage to America**

* * *

The ride to the airport was long and tiring. Medeia tended to sleep most of it or look out the windows of the car, watching the scenery as it transcended from familiar to unknown to not even Greek like anymore. Sparta was long gone, she knew that, and now she stood, impatient, tired, and hungry as she waited to get on the private plane her rich uncle in America had sent to them. However, the customs were being annoying. They asked her parents things she didn't understand and she figured those weird people didn't need to know in the first place. After what felt like years and years of standing and shuffling around and verifying they were allowed on the plane. Medeia looked around, the interior was classy, and the seats were padded and looked to be of some use for sleeping. There were screens on the back of them to watch movies or listen to music, and the plane attendants were ready to provide service. "Welcome aboard! I hope the customs weren't too nerve-wracking. I'm the pilot of this bird, and you should all get situated, it'll be a long flight, about 8,962 kilometers, or about 11 hours and 36 minutes, from plane to airport." He greeted. The parents nodded and Medeia fought to groan. She wanted to thunk her head on the floor. The quicker she was on land with family, the less pain she would feel from separating from her home for most likely forever.

"Alright then. I'll go ahead and rev up the engines and you all can pick your seats." The pilot then left the room and the family scattered about. Medeia found a window seat near the center of the plane, her mother and father two seats ahead. As the intercom droned about plane safety, Medeia looked about for her spirit. She wanted to make sure he was with her, but she couldn't tell without looking into the reflection of a mirror or going to sleep. The latter seemed like a better option, and after getting comfy- meaning stretching her seat back and turning to lay her legs in the aisle seat and finally cradling her head in her arms- she sighed and closed her eyes, bathing in the sunlight from the window. Instantly, Kratos and Mercury materialized near her, waiting for her to enter the deep sleep zone, when they would be able to communicate. "Poor thing isn't enjoying this very much, eh?" Mercury asked. Kratos nodded, fidgety. He didn't much like this either. They were in a giant metal plane flying across the ocean into a foreign country where they would be at a disadvantage for god knows how long. "Have patience, Kratos, for the both of you. Medeia is nearly across to our world, compose yourself." Mercury instructed. Kratos sighed, calming himself. "Will you stay, or will Diana accompany me, as the norm?" Mercury looked thoughtful. "Yes. I'll stay. I've always wanted to talk to the little one whom has ensnared so many of the deities."

Just after Kratos gave a nod, a watery form of Medeia exited from her body. It wasn't like her soul or spirit, more like the visage of her dreams. As usual, she was dressed in a cloud-like traditional Spartan dress, a wire tying it to her small body. Her long hair was piled in a loose bun and she wore no shoes. She yawned and looked around until she saw Kratos. Medeia smiled and walked over. **"Geia to pnév****̱****ma mou!" **she greeted. Always in old Greek, nothing else. Kratos kneeled and took her into his arms; and to her he looked like a tall man with the coolest red tattoo. He didn't have a temperature or a face, but she didn't mind. Next to him she saw Mercury, who looked exactly the same as Hermes, with fiery golden hair and tunic with flying sandal boots. In his hand was his staff, the caduceus. Medeia gaped. "Hermes…? **Ópou Artemis?**" she peeped. Kratos stood, hoisting Medeia up to his height, which was another foot and a half above Mercury, who was shaking his head. "Do not worry about it, little one. Also, I prefer my Roman name-"Mercury, right?" "Yes, little one." Medeia nodded, realizing this messenger god spoke regular Greek, instead of the ancient one like her spirit. Speaking of which, Medeia leaned her body against Kratos', her head resting on the connection of his collarbone to his shoulder. **"Den mou arései af****̱****t****ó. Thélo****̱**** na meíno****̱**** sti****̱**** Spárti****̱****." **She whined, twiddling her thumbs.

Mercury came closer, reaching up to pat her head of hair, which was soft and warm from her physical body resting in the sun. "Sometimes we are faced with things we desperately do not like or do not wish to do. But we must, because it is for the better, and eventually we will come around to enjoy it." He told her. Medeia sighed, accepting her fate. "I know, Mercury, but it hasn't happened yet. I really just want to get off this plane." She retorted. Mercury chuckled. "I see why the other deities like you now. You are irresistibly cute, and clever, always thinking of different points to an argument. Athena probably aided in that." At the mention of Athena, Kratos stiffened, giving Mercury a look that said not to bring her up…ever. Medeia nodded in thanks but then pouted a little. "My spirit doesn't like her. I read in the really old stories that she tricked him." She whispered. Mercury 'hm'ed in response. "I know the story. But things have changed very much since then and now. It is time to wake up, Medeia." He told her. Ever so slowly, Medeia's form began to fade. "Bye Mercury…I like you better than Artemis…**ta léme argótera, to pnév****̱****ma mou." **Kratos nodded and nuzzled her slightly. **"Méchri ti****̱****n ep****ó****meni****̱**** n****ý****chta, paid****í**** mou." **He whispered. Medeia nodded and fully faded, leaving the true form of her to scrunch her face and open her eyes lightly.

She looked out the window, and it was dark, stars littered the sky and below her she saw the runway. She sat upright and patted her cheeks lightly. It was time to complete her trip.

* * *

**Hewro guys! Sowwy about the wait, had a bunch o'stuff to do. Couple of b-day parties also. But, hoped you liked this little transition chappie from 2 to 3. It'll be happening often to help the plot. You also get to see how Medeia and Kratos get to communicate! Cool right?**

**Anyway, here are the Greek translations. (note: obtained from Google Translate, so not sure how perfect they are...don't hurt me! Those who actually speak Greek, plz PM me for the real translations if you'd like!)**

******"Geia to pnév****̱****ma mou!"= Hello my spirit!**

**********Ópou Artemis?= Where is Artemis?**

**************Den mou arései af****̱****t****ó. Thélo****̱**** na meíno****̱**** sti****̱**** Spárti****̱****.= I don't like this. I want to stay in Sparta.**

******************ta léme argótera, to pnév****̱****ma mou."= See you my spirit**

**********************"Méchri ti****̱****n ep****ó****meni****̱**** n****ý****chta, paid****í**** mou.= Until next night, my child**

**********************And there yo have it! **

**********************~Review pweaaase!**

**********************~~Kagome**


End file.
